I'm With You: a The Best Years Koah OneShot
by dadiva18
Summary: This is a Best Years fic set after the finale. This is a Koah Kathryn/Noah fic. Enjoy!


**A/N: Here is another ship I ship. It's for The Best Years on The-N and its Koah (Kathryn/Noah). Enjoy!**

**I'm With You- A Koah Fic**

Noah gets off the plane and grabs a cab. "It's good to be home." he thinks as he breathes in the Montreal air. Yes, it is good to be home, but getting home made it lose it's luster a little bit. His exit from CU wasn't what he imagined. "It's never too late…" his words ringing in his head. He puts his fingers to his lips, finally. His mind replays that moment over and over again in black and white and in widescreen. The one thing he longed to get and he finally got it, but what happened after just made it bittersweet. He sighs a big sigh as the cab arrives at his neighborhood and he walks up to his front door.

"Welcome home Noah…" He mumbles to himself as he opens the door to his house…

_Welcome to New Berlin_ the sign says as Kathryn reads it through the window in her father's car. Just two days ago she had the best college life possible: Gamma Kappa Nu, having classes she actually cares about, and having good friends. Great friends! Even a more than great friend. Her lips are still tingling from the last moment at CU. "It's never too late…" Noah's words still ringing in her head. She sees her house in the distance across the field. She lets a tear roll down her cheek…Back to Real Life.

Kathryn walks through the door to her house to be greeted by her very concerned mother and dogs. Her mother gives her a big hug.

"Oh Kathryn honey! Are you alright? We've been worried sick about you! But don't you fear. You're staying here at home."

Kathryn mumbled a "Great." and excused herself to go up to her room. She walks into her pink room and lays on the big King-Sized bed with her stuffed animals on it. She looks over at her dresser with all the pictures on it. Cheerleading photos, pictures with friends, her prom pictures. She looks at her prom picture. She remembers her date too. Brad Pinto, captain of the football team. Smart, attractive, athletic. AKA: The guy everyone goes for. She smiles for a moment then her smile turns into a frown. "How could I fall for a Canadian transfer student who likes film and video games?" Kathryn asks herself. "Wait, did I really just think that? He's Noah! My friend! Never!" Kathryn thinks again. But as she kept thinking about her and Noah, she started to like the idea of her and Noah together. They like similar things, have some of the same classes, he's nice, kind, sweet, funny, and pretty cute. "I can't wait till next semester!"

But her thoughts stop there. She won't be there next semester. Or the semester after that, or the semester after that. She won't be going back to Charles University ever. She throws herself on the bed and begins to sob. "This isn't FAIR!" she yells into her pillow. She hears a knock on the door.

"Kathryn honey can I come in? It's Mom." her mom asks from outside her door.

"Sure Mom. Door's unlocked."

Kathryn's mother walks through the door and sits on the bed with her daughter. She sees the look in Kathryn's eyes. She knows she's not happy.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kathryn's mom asks, brushing the hair off Kathryn's face.

"Nothing Mom. Everything is fine!" Kathryn flashes a weak smile. Her mom looks at her.

"Honey, I gave birth to you. I have known your feelings, your looks, and when your lying for nineteen long years. I see it in your eyes. Now, let's try this again. Honey, what's wrong?"

Kathryn looks into her mother's eyes and collapses, sobbing into her mothers chest.

"Oh Mom! Everything is wrong! My school grades which are sucky, my friends which are now gone and I probably wont be able too see again, and my love life which is no more! Please Mommy! Please don't make me leave CU forever!" Kathryn sobs.

"But the DV-"

"You only heard one side of the story Mom! The moment you and Dad saw the DVD, you went into protective parent mode. You two forgot to listen to what I had to say about it. I'm your frigging daughter for God's sake!" Kathryn cries some more into her mother.

"Shhh… It's ok. I'm here…Calm down honey…that's better…" Kathryn's Mom hushes her daughter. Kathryn calms down.

"Now, tell me your side of the story." she tells her daughter. Kathryn wipes her tears from her eyes, sniffles, then begins to tell her mother the whole story. No lies, no made-up things. The Truth. The whole truth…

Noah walks up that stairs and into his room. He lest it just the way it is now. Several movie posters, film memorabilia hanging on the walls. His trusty desktop computer, and his directors chair. He turns on his desktop and sits in the chair and thinks. He can't just let this happen! He needs to find a way that gives Kathryn a chance of getting home. After several minutes of pondering and thinking it hit him.

"It's perfect!" he yells to himself. He gets on his computer and starts to work on his computer.

He hears the front door open.

"Hello, Noah? Are you home yet?" A voice yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm here." Noah yells back from his room. He exits his room and looks down the stairs.

"Asshole!" Noah yells.

"Douche bag!" the voice calls back.

Noah zooms down the stairs and gives the person a hug.

"I missed you Bro." The guy says.

"I missed you too Bryle." Noah responded back.

"Here. I brought food!" Bryle says as he holds up a bag of fast food.

"Good. I am starving."

"And that is supposed to surprise me?" Bryle laughs as they walk into the kitchen and set up the table to eat. He distributes the food between them and they ravenously eat the contents.

"So, Boston. How is it?" Bryle asks, mouth full of fries.

"I love it! You really should come visit sometimes! The scenery is good, they have a really sucky hockey team, and its just nice. Get this, they actually have weather that's crazier than here!"

"Wow."

"I know." Noah agrees. All of a sudden, he sort of lost his appetite,. Just thinking about Boston makes him think of her. Bryle sees this in his brother.

"Noah, what's up?" Bryle asks.

"Oh nothing Bryle, I'm just full that's all." Noah lies.

"Dude, I know you. You never get full. You're you! Now, what's up?"

"Just stuff Bryle." Noah sighs.

"Ok…Tell me." Bryle asks.

"Fine…" Noah tells his brother. He takes a deep breath and begins to tell him all about his semester…

"Then I left." Kathryn finishes.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Baby." Her mom says.

"It's ok."

"It's not! None of those things were your fault!"

"I know. But I'm her now. Here to stay." Kathryn says sadly.

"I will try as hard as I can to get you to go back. I want you to go back. Plus, this Noah character seems like such a nice guy!"

"Well daddy got a bad first impression from him." Kathryn laughs depressed like.

"Don't worry. I'll try to reason with him." her mom tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Kathryn thanks her mom and gives her a hug.

"Now…dinner will be done in a few."

"Ok Mom. Thanks"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

Kathryn's mom walks out of her room and shuts the door.

Kathryn sighs and falls back onto her bed.

"Ahhh…finally time to relax!" she says to herself as she closes her eyes and takes a small nap before dinner…

"Damn Noah. This Kathryn. You really are crazy for her aren't you?" Bryle asks.

"Well, maybe a little." Noah blushes.

"You're such a softie." Bryle says jokingly lightly punching his brother. Noah finishes his piece of food in his mouth.

"Ok. Back up to my fortress of solitude."

"K…don't be up all night douche bag." Bryle smiles.

"Night asshole." Noah says as he returns to his room. He returns to his desktop, and types a few emails. He pressed "send".

"Let Operation Kappa Girl commence" he says to himself.

Kathryn wakes up in the middle of the night hearing his parents arguing.

"Comon Paul! Kathryn musses Charles University! She doesn't want to stay here!" her mom yells.

"Karen, I don't want her to go back, with all those guys and exposure all those things! I will not risk her getting hurt or getting in trouble again!" he answers.

"But Paul, have you heard what our daughter have to say?"

"No. I don't have to. I already know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! Now our daughter is not going back to Boston and that's final!" he says.

Silent tears fall as Kathryn cries herself to sleep. She will never be happy again…

"Noah I am so on board! I miss her too!" Sam says.

"Good, I will make sure of it. She will be coming back!" Noah says on his cell phone.

"I hope so. I will get Dawn on board too. I'll talk to her after she finishes this scene." Sam says.

"Thanks. We need all the help we can get, but if you can get it to me in a couple of days, that'll make my life so much easier and I can get it there on time.

"Ok…Oooh! Dawn just finished her scene. I'm gonna go talk to her so I'm going."

"Ok Sam. I love you and I miss you." Noah says to his friend.

"I love you and miss you too Noah. I'll talk to you later." Sam says.

"K. Bye." Noah hangs up and gets back to editing…

A few weeks later Kathryn is taking her afternoon walk. The past few weeks have been quite boring and uneventful for her. She met up with her New Berlin friends and caught up with them. However, every time she talked to them She thinks of her friends at CU. She puts on her MP3 player and turns it up. She runs around the block ten times, about 2 and a half miles, then back home to do her yoga.

She opens up the front door and turns off her MP3. She gets into the kitchen, and grabs a water.

"Kathryn!" her dad calls.

"One minute Daddy!" Kathryn answers as she finishes her water and walks into the living room where her dad is.

"Yes Daddy?" Kathryn asks as she approaches her father.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asks. He holds up a DVD in a pink case.

"Uh no Dad. Why?"

"Well, looks like you have a group of your so called friends that want to get you back into that trash heap." her father says angrily.

"Can I please have the DVD?" Kathryn asks.

"No. Sit down and lets have a view." her father says.

"Yes Daddy." Kathryn says as she pops in the DVD into the player. Nerves are coming over her as her dad presses play on the remote.

The screen turns to black and then a splash of color. "Don't You Forget About Me " by Simple Minds play as pictures of her and her friends from CU flash on the screen.

Next a screen with a picture of her and all her friends with the text "We miss you already Kathryn" flashes on. The video flashes to Sam.

"Hey roomie. It's Sam. It really sucks that I wont have a roomie. And its all good. I didn't break the nick knack yet! You would be so proud of me. Well, if your dad is watching, please let her go back. It was not her fault! It's not her fault that guys are dogs and rely on their mommies to make all the problems go away. Please come back. We all miss you, especially Noah. Call him! Well, I miss you a lot Kathryn and I hope we can talk soon. Bye." Sam then flashes to Dawn.

"Hola Kathryn its Snaps Ortega aka: Dawn just filming here for the movie. I really hope that you are going back to CU and being there with your friends. Everyone is missing you like crazy, especially Noah. Girl let me tell you he is crazy for you! Well, I wish I can chat with you more but I have to go to get back to filming. I miss you and love you Kathryn. Snaps over and out!" Dawn waves and then to Trent.

"Hey Kathryn, its Trent. A lot has changed. I cleaned up and Colony is all great. It sucks you not being here partying it up with your friends. Who is Sam going to have fun with? Dawn is filming, Devon is in Italy and if you are not there, Noah is going to be in his room the whole semester all depressed and stuff. Man you need to get back because he will go crazy! So ya. That's all I have for now. I miss you and I'm hoping for you to come back and party it up at Colony! Seeya!" Trent hold out his arms as if he was hugging her. Then a webcam video from Devon.

"Bo journo Kathryn! It's Devon in Italy! I need you to keep my roommate in line so you need to come back to CU. Who's gonna keep Noah in line? Sam can't, Trent can't. Only you can keep him sane! Plus he really is crazy for you. If your parents are watching, please let her come back. There's a big group of friends that love her and miss her and really wants her to come on back to Boston. Please let her go back. Well I have to go I have practice. I will talk to later and I miss you! Ciao!" Devon blows a kiss. Lastly Noah comes on the screen.

"Hey Kathryn it's me. Noah. I just want to say that we all are thinking about you. The reason I made this little video is just to make a point. Like I said, it's never too late. I will always be there for you weather you are 100 feet away or a 1000 feet away! With so many people gone, me and Sam can't have fun all alone! We need you. Sam needs you. I need you. School will not be the same without you. Who am I going to help, and vice versa? Who will be there to have a fun time at Colony? You need to be here. We all miss you and want you back here, especially me. Just remember it's never too late. Never. I miss you Kathryn and I love you. So long for now." Noah fades to a screen saying "We love you Kathryn!" with another picture of her and her friends at CU, then to black.

Kathryn's eyes welt up with tears. She really wants to go back to CU. She misses so many people, and she really wants to see Noah again. She looks at her dad teary eyed. He is sitting there still starting at the TV.

"Kathryn." He breaks the silence.

"Yes Daddy." Kathryn says quietly.

"We will talk later. For now go upstairs into your room. Your mother will call when dinner is ready." her father says sitting in the La Z Boy.

"Yes Daddy." Kathryn says as she walks up to her room.

It's all in his hands now…

January rolls around and the students come back to Charles University. Noah gets off the cab with his new Zune MP3 player which he got for Christmas. Butterflies have been in his stomach ever since he got on the plane and landed at Logan. Did she show up? Is she here? Thoughts running through his head.

He met Sam outside the dorms. They give each other a hugs hug.

"I missed you Noah!" Sam says happily.

"I missed you too." Noah tells Sam.

"Any word?" she asks.

"No. Looks like it's now or never." Noah says. They walk hand in hand as they walk into the dorms. They arrive outside Sam's room.

"Ready?" Sam asks and extremely nervous Noah.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Noah says.

They both take a deep breath and Sam unlocks the door.

They hope to see Kathryn talking out her "DREAM" wall decoration and fixing her bed in the pink dressings.

But all they saw was an empty bed. Looks like they failed.

"Ok then. I'm just going to go to my room." Noah says with a weak smile as he holds back tears until he got into his also barren room. He lets a few tears fall then on to unpacking his things.

That night there was a big welcome back party at Colony. Noah and Sam went but did not do that much because the one thing that they really wanted was not there.

Sam returns into her dorm after saying bye to Noah who went into his empty room, to find a certain head of layered blonde hair.

"Kathryn!" Sam yells, as she gives her roommate a big hug.

"Sam! I missed you!" Kathryn says as she hugs back.

They cry a little then they begin talking.

"How did you-"Sam asks, lost for words.

"This." Kathryn holds up a DVD in a pink case. "My dad thought about and finally decided to listen to my side of the story. He realized that that was not me!" Kathryn says beaming.

"Oh my God! You need to tell Noah like NOW!" Sam says as she grabs her roommates hand.

"No! I want to surprise him." Kathryn says with a smug look on her face.

"Ok then Kathryn. Well I am going to bed. I had a uh busy day with Noah and Trent." Sam says sweetly.

"Ok then. Goodnight roomie." Kathryn says happily.

"Goodnight roomie." Sam says before she gives Kathryn another hug then both went to sleep dreaming happy dreams.

Meanwhile, Noah can't help but not sleep. He looks over at his nightstand. On top of it is a card a bracelet. The card saying "Good to see you back. I missed you. See, it's never too late. Love, Noah."

He closes his eyes and attempts to sleep.

He wakes up the next day and gets ready like for any class. He gets his books and knocks on the door to Sam's (and Kathryn's) dorm room.

"Sam you ready? I got to get to Western Thought."

Sam rushes out of her room quickly opening and closing her door.

"No. You go ahead. I still need to get ready." Sam tells her friend.

"Ok. I'll see you later. 10 for coffee?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, sure." Sam says then quickly gets back in her room.

"That's weird." Noah thinks as he begins to walk to Western Thought. Walking there is not a pleasant activity. This would be the class that he and Kathryn would've had together. He sighs as he walks. He puts his fists into his pocket. He feels something. He takes the thing out. It's a folded piece of paper with his name on it in pretty writing in pink ink. His heart is racing at a million miles an hour as he unfolds it to read the message: "It's never too late. Turn around." He whips his head around and he sees her.

About 50 feet away is Kathryn, big grin on her face, looking as radiant as ever.

"Kathryn!" Noah says in surprise.

"NOAH!" Kathryn runs to him and into his arms tears in both of their eyes.

"Thank You, Thank You!" Kathryn kept saying to him.

Emotions and tension build up. The look into each others eyes and embrace in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." Kathryn tells Noah.

"No really?" Noah says sarcastically laughing.

"You were right. It is never too late." Kathryn tells him as they kiss once more. They run hand in hand to Western Thought. They don't want to be late their first day back to classes…


End file.
